


ReFind

by dragon_soldier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Fluff, Levi is hopelessly in love, Petra can't remember him, ReFind, Red String of Fate, i think, modern!AU, when you meet your soulmate the red sting of fate appears on your bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_soldier/pseuds/dragon_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works at ReFind - a company that searches for friends and soulmates in the proces of reincarnation. He spents a lot of time searching for one person. But what if they don't remember him? Will Levi be able to make them recall the past life? Or will he be left alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ReFind

The weather is sunny but a bit windy. Levi’s walking down the street after tiring day at work. The company he works at – ReFind – deals with finding friends and soulmates in the process of reincarnation. The company registers people, writes down their personal information and memories from the previous life. Then the workers try to match people based on this information. The world is huge and it’s hard to find the people. The job is even harder because some people don’t remember anything from their previous life! ReFind also experiments on how to make people remember the past.

You can reincarnate only once, you have two lives. And if you don’t find the soulmate in the second life, there’s no other chances. When a person meets a soulmate the red string appears on their body – the problem is that you will never know in what place. That’s way when you meet somebody who you think is your soulmate you have to touch each other few times (rumor has it that the string appears in the place when you feel emotions at the moment).

Levi is lucky because he found almost everybody from his past life. Hanji is working at ReFind as a scientist and Erwin is the director of ReFind institute overseas. Levi heard that Eren and Mikasa are studying somewhere (he didn’t bother to ask them – it’s their life after all). Armin is an artist and because he remembers everything perfectly he draws a lot of paintings with Titans. With Aururo, Eld and Gunther he meets once a year. But he still couldn’t find one person.

His phoned ranged.

“What’s the matter, Hanji? I’m already off work.”

“I know but the scientist never has breaks.” She probably is going to work the whole weekend again. “I’ve heard that today’s meetings didn’t go well.”

” Today it happened with three people.

“Sometimes the past of a person and the people they met aren’t  nice memories. It’s just as we predicted long ago – not everybody wants to remember the past.

“And you?”

“There’s nothing I can do now.” He responded after short moment of silence. “Why are you calling me?”

“I’ve got a theory that maybe if we could visualized the person’s memories they would trigger the soulmate’s mind and they will start to remember. I think it will help.”

“Aururo has only scraps of the previous life and seeing Armin’s work didn’t help.”

“Yes but they were paintings of situations in which he didn’t participated. If you could ask Armin to paint some of your memories then-”

“I won’t do that. Besides there’s no need for Aururo to remember everything.” Even in the name of science he won’t force Aururo to recall all the things. It’s fine if he remembers people not events.

“… you still haven’t found her?”

“No.” He hanged up without bothering to say goodbye.

He is frustrated enough and hearing questions from Hanji about her aren’t going to help. She probably doesn’t remember her past so what’s he’s going to do? Poster everywhere Armin’s paintings and wish that she will see them? That’s ridiculous. But there’s also a second possibility – that she doesn’t want to be found.

Levi started to feel depressed. Working at a such company and being unable to find the person he’s looking for. He’s getting older (in late twenties) and he wants to start a family but only with _her_. He of course dated other women but those relationships weren’t just right. He literally searches for her every day. He had to stop for some time few years ago because it became an obsession. But he didn’t have an opportunity to say so many things in the past so he has to find her.

 

At the end of the tiresome week he decided to go to the café and read a book. He found one very quickly in a quiet aisle not that far from his workplace. It turned about to be also a bakery. It’s a cozy place with four table, a counter bar and in the corner there is a sofa. One can say – a perfect place to relax in a city.

Levi walked to the counter bar to order. And then he saw _her_.

She’s wearing a beige shirt, a rosy pink shirt and cute apron with logo of the bakery. On her face shines perfect smile.

“Welcome! How can I help you?”

“Petra.” He said breathlessly.

She looked at her badge with name.

“That’s my name.” She giggled nervously.

Levi looked intensely into her brown eyes until she started feeling uncomfortable under his observation..

“Um… My name is Levi Ackerman. And you are Petra Ral.”

“Have we met before?”

“Yes. Hundreds years ago.” She doesn’t seem to understand Levi clearly. “I’m from ReFind company. Do you remember anything about your previous life?”

“No. Are you ordering or not?”

Levi without thinking grabbed her wrist and inspected carefully the visible parts of her body to find a red string but it was nowhere to be found..

“Hey!” she yelled. Fortunately, nobody’s in the bakery. “Leave me alone!” She pushed him away.

“I’m sorry, I’m just too happy.” Ha made a pause. “When do you finish working? I’d like to talk to you. It’s important.”

“Fine. There’s one hour left till the closing. We can stay here to talk.”

“Thank you.”

Levi ordered a black tea and waited in the corner. He was staring at her and she often caught him on doing so but he just couldn’t help it! For almost ten years he was searching and now she’s standing right in front of him. But she doesn’t remember.

He helped Petra cleaning the bakery and shut down the blinders. They sat opposite to the other. Levi notices that her phone is ready to dial a number and under her skirt (he saw it unintentionally!) she hides the knife under the garter.

“Are you afraid of me?”

“No. But I’m on guard so don’t try anything.”

“I’m not here for it. Sorry again for scaring you earlier.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“You really don’t remember me?”

“Nope.”

“Try to say my name. Levi.”

“Levi. It doesn’t sound familiar. Why do you want me to remember? Maybe my past was a one horrible experience? Maybe it’s better if I don’t know what happened to me?”

“Don’t you want to meet your soulmate?”

“I don’t trust anybody enough to consider them as friends.”

“There’s something important I’d like to tell you but I can’t if you don’t know the past.”

“I… I still don’t know…”

“So maybe you can help other people? ReFind company is working on methods how to trigger people’s mind so they can remember. Since I know you I can try to find a solution more efficiently, I think.”

“And if no methods were effective?”

“I will leave you alone.”

“Fine. Let’s do it now I want to get over it.”

Levi and Petra walked to the ReFind building. He phoned a call to Hanji informing her about finding Petra and that they are heading to ReFind. Levi took as his goal to make the girl remember no matter what it may take. To always make a choice with no regrets, to make a choice with less regrets… He left the decision to Eren in that forest. But he can’t blame him. Levi was in charge so if he thought that Eren should fight then he would say so. He’s trying to not regret. Because in the end… maybe even if Petra lived longer she wouldn’t like Levi? Maybe right now he’s trying to reach the impossible?

“…vi. Levi. Levi! Hey, are you okay?” Petra stares at him with worried look on her face. Levi didn’t even notice when they stopped walking.

“I’m fine.”

“You were making a weird face.”

“It’s really nothing.” He brushed off her comments and has started walking again.

“Maybe you are sick?”

Levi smiled lightly shaking his head. Then he looked at the setting sun.

“Why are you smiling?” she said pouting.

“Because even if you don’t remember me and knows me not even a day you still are worrying about me like in the past.”

“Huh?! No it’s just… em…”

“Listen Petra, I really want you to remember but if our methods won’t help then I will leave you if that’s your wish.”

“Aren’t you hot in that suit?” she smoothly changed subject. Levi didn’t mind, on the contrary he liked the normal subject. He craved for conversation like that since he met her… Since he met her hundreds years ago.

 

Hanji was like always really excited during the meeting with Petra. She didn’t care that the girl doesn’t remember her – she hugged her anyway. As a memory triggers they gave Petra her old squad’s written memories that they wrote for ReFind. They presented her photos of Armin’s paintings. They even called (they didn’t care about the hour) to Aururo, Eld and Gunther. Then to Eren. Then to Erwin.

It’s 1 am. Hanji fell asleep, her assistant Moblit Berner covered her in a warm blanket (it’s his job but he also cares deeply for Hanji and admires her for the courage she has). Levi just sat resigned on the couch with dark bags under his eyes. He didn’t sleep well the previous night and then today a lot happened… It was too much for him. He looked cautiously at Petra.

He could take a look at her again while she was busy re-reading her squad’s memories. Levi realised how unreal she seems to him. He spent so many sleepless nights dreaming about sharing life with her and heaving nightmares about her death. But now she’s just sitting like all those horrible things in the past never happened. She was concerned. She asked Levi and Hanji few times if it was really her previous life. If she really fought titans. Just like unreal for Levi seems normal life the same way for her seems their past life.

In one movement Levi took from her all the papers.

“Leave it. It’s no use.”

“I said I will help. The blushed appeared on her cheeks.” For other people’s sake.” She added.

“It’s too late. Even if you recall your past then you will be too exhausted to deal with it. And as you see your previous life was tough. Rest for today.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Moblit, you should carry Hanji to the couch. I’ll help you.”

Petra watched as two men carried sleeping Hanji to the sofa. Well she didn’t look graceful but who would? Petra’s angry at herself for not being useful. Maybe she’s not able to remember and never will? The thing is, she recall the familiarity when she talks to those people. While taking to Aururo, Eld and Gunther she felt like she knows them for some time. With Eren she felt unexplainable trust, Hanji felt like that one weird friend who is in every group of friends.

With Levi, hmh, he’s… different. Just being with him makes her want to pat him on the head and whisper “everything will be fine” without any reason. The urge to comfort him is very strong but the missing memories are in the way to unravel her mind. She read a lot of scary and horrible things and she was the witness of it all. She took a part in exterminating Titans.

“I will ride you home since I brought you here.” They walked outside the building. The hour’s late but cars are still passing them by.

“There’s no need.”

“It’s really late and you don’t have a car.”

“Then I will have to tell you my address.”

“I can… You can just get off earlier just tell me the area where.”

But Petra told him her address. She wanted to try him – what he will do if she says “no” or put him in less comfortable situation.

“Are you afraid of me?” Levi asked after few minutes of driving.

“Why are you asking me this again?”

“Because you was reluctant to let me drive you home. But it’s rather good for you to not trust strangers.”

“So? Why do you think I’m afraid?”

“Because you still have the knife and your hand is always in that area so you can easily pull it out.” He looked straight at her.

“Don’t take it personal. I’m being careful.”

“You are scared.”

“That’s the same thing, don’t you think?”

 

The whole Saturday Petra was anxious. She was thinking (overthinking) about Titans and friends she couldn’t remember. It’s very frustrating when you know you did something but can’t place it in time. All this time she was holding Levi’s business card with number which he have her after driving her home. Call him or not? She did it in the evening.

“Hi Levi.”

“…Hi”

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

“It’s Sunday, I’m not working.”

“Uh… I see.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t work tomorrow and I thought that maybe we could meet to trigger my memories more…” with every word her voice got quieter.

“Sure. I will come for you around ten o’clock?”

“You want to sleep longer?” she laughed.

“It’s my day off after all.”

“We don’t have to meet tomorrow. There’s still Monday.”

“I searched for you almost ten years. I’m done with waiting. Bye.”

“Bye.”

As soon as Levi hanged up he realised that maybe he said too much. As soon as Petra put her phone away she felt a strange sensation in her chest.

 

It’s Friday again. The whole week has passed since they met for the first time in this life. Every day they talked over the phone or they met on a dinner. Petra tried to recall the things which Levi told her. About flying with 3DMG, about killing Titans, about her friends, about combat, about their dreams of a free world. She once asked if they salvaged the freedom they wanted. She then corrected her question if he saw the free world. He answered “yes”. “And I?” she continued but this time Levi didn’t respond. Instead of verbal answer he just gave her a sad look.

“I realised something Levi. I read the memories of all my past friends and comrades but I’ve never seen yours and Eren’s. Why?” They’re on their way to the ReFind building.

“They do not contain anything more than you already know.”

“Don’t lie. Then let me read them.”

“I… I will think about it.”

 

Hanji said that today she has a surprise for Petra and Levi and she’s sure it will trigger Petra’s memories.

“Levi you go to the room on the left, Petra to the right. Change into clothes I prepared.”

They did as she said. Then Hanji gave the girl a blind folder and led her to the room in which she could took it off (she explained that with it the surprise will be grater).

“On the table are Levi’s memories. He said you can read them.”

Petra took a look at the room and at the mirror. She looked carefully at her reflection. She wears white pants, brown boots and a jacket with wings on the back.

“Wings of freedom” she thought to herself. It was what Levi told her.

Plus in her hand is a green cape. On her legs some strange straps.

When she finally noticed the walls she awed in delight. The walls are covered in paintings of Titans, forests, cities inside the walls, people in the same uniform as hers. She violently took the documents and read them hastily until she found the paragraph about her. It was a very precise description of her dead body. How it looked like, the placement, where was the blood. On the margin was a note how she died. Or who killed her.

She covered her mouth in horror. She knows it’s all true but she still can’t remember.

Then the door opened and Levi came in. Petra dropped the papers.

He wears the same uniform as she, the cape on his back. His gaze is focused on her.

“I don’t…” she wanted to say “remember” but the soft and deep voice of Levi interrupted her.

“Petra.”

This single word spoken in this exact moment showed Petra all her life. Like a movie in speeding up pictures she saw it all in one second. Her childhood, her father, her friends, her death. She remembered the last thought before death. The last words spoken to Eren. The cleaning freak. She’s petrified. But she’s able to say one word.

“Corporal.”

Levi’s eyes wider as she called him this name. In every document there wasn’t that word. He also never told her how she used to call him, in what way, in what tone. With that he could be sure that his Petra is back.

“Corporal Levi!” she yelled as she runs towards him.

They embraced. They hug. Levi notices the small red string on their wrist. Petra started crying as she also saw it.

“What was that you wanted to say but after I remember?” she asked looking directly into his eyes.

“I love you.”

Petra opened wider her eyes. Those three words make her completely paralyzed. No, no those words. But the fact that _he_ said them. She replied with quiet “I love you too” and leaned towards him.

 

Their lips connected just like their hearts and souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading my work! Please leave comments or/and kundos.  
> It's my first fanfict and I would really appreciate feedback.  
> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes (or my vocabulary isn't on a high level) but English isn't my native language ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
